Through the Storm
by Equestrienne Dreams
Summary: Death too close to home. Mike/Terry friendship, sixth year, DAYDverse.


Title: Through The Storm  
Author: Equestrienne Dreams  
Pairing: Mike/Terry friendship  
Summary: A cry in the dark, an Auror investigation, and death too close to home. Sixth year, DAYDverse.  
Notes: I have been bribed, and so it has been written. I apologise for lack of quality. Dedicated to Thanfiction.

Disclaimer: The story's universe is the property of J.K. Rowling. The characters as they appear in this story, and the canon this story belongs to, were created and defined by Thanfiction. I have only come to play with his characters as he defined them.

* * *

"I just don't understand it!" The book slammed shut as Michael Corner's frustrated growl echoed through the Ravenclaw common room.

"Well, well." Terry Boot's familiar drawl issued from a sofa by the fire. His Transfiguration textbook was open, but he was more interested in watching Mike's failed attempts at Arithmancy than studying material he had known since fifth year. "The Great Michael Corner is fallible after all."

"Ferme la bouche," the dark-haired youth muttered absently, still trying to solve the frustrating equation. Terry subsided, prudently shoving his glasses up his nose and opening his Ancient Runes, while Mike muttered threats – in various languages – at the person who had invented numbers.

"So, Terry, what are you doing for your seventeenth?" The question came from Stephen Cornfoot, sprawled on another sofa with his Charms book open before him and his legs draped over Derek's lap. The Canadian speech should have sounded odd, out of place, but Ravenclaw tower never noticed any more.

"Ah, nothing much on the actual day, but once we're on holiday the Corners have promised me quite the affair." The tone was dismissive, but Terry's grin gave away his excitement.

"And I intend to personally ensure he enjoys it!" Mike had finally abandoned Arithmancy, choosing to retreat to Potions and familiar ground. The two shared a quick grin. With his birthday not until spring, Mike wasn't about to resist the chance to live vicariously through his best friend. And God knew Terry needed a party, Mike mused, once again feeling sorry for Terry's chilly home life.

"Whether or not I enjoy it is _my_ prerogative." But the Legilimency came through loud and clear. _Thank you._

The common room fell quiet for a good quarter-hour as the Ravenclaws went back to their books, studying hard for end-of-term exams. Aside from the low murmur of students working together, only the crackling of the fireplace and the creak of wooden chairs and desks disturbed the peace of the airy tower.

"Hey Mike!" He glanced up at Terry's voice. "Come here for a minute, will you?" As the two bent over Terry's Runes book, the portrait hole swung open to admit Professor Flitwick.

The common room went still, and the air in the room seemed to drop ten degrees. The look on Flitwick's face was more serious than they had ever seen it.

"Mr Corner, I need to speak with you." Terry rose automatically, but Flitwick's next word cut him off. "Alone."

_What?_

The two exchanged a glance of utter confusion. _Tell me everything when you get back. _**I will. I promise. **

Mike followed his Head of House, possibilities racing through his mind. What did Flitwick have to say that couldn't be said in front of Terry?

What if Terry had done something? Mike knew the pressure he was under at home. Never mind that he had spent his entire career at Hogwarts just half a percent in one subject behind Hermione Granger. Never mind that he was second in his year. What if it wasn't enough for his parents?

What if Terry had cheated off him? _He wouldn't do that. He couldn't. He'd never betray me…_

_Oh Christ… Mum! What if… no, no, that's impossible._

_Grandmum. Did something happen to Grandmum?_

They had reached the office now, and it was Flitwick's gentle way of seating him in the chair, the way he wouldn't look as he poured tea, that set off the alarm bells… _Tea? Why is he pouring me tea? What happened? Terry couldn't have cheated. There's no way but there's no other explanation…_

But Flitwick's next words banished any thoughts of cheating from his mind.

"Mr. Corner, I'm terribly sorry to have to tell you this, but your father was found dead in his office. I'll send your things after you."

The sense of relief swept over him like a wave, but just as quickly, the chill of adrenaline poured down his spine, and his mind seemed to shut down completely, reduced to babbling incoherency and complete incomprehension.

_No. Nononononononono…Not Dad. That's impossible. That wasn't… Not my dad… why??_The teacup trembled violently in his grasp, but he scarcely noticed the hot liquid spilling over his hands as he tried vainly to comprehend the words that had just left Flitwick's mouth.

His hands may have been shaking, but his voice was steady as he asked levelly, "I'm sorry, sir. I must have misunderstood. Could you please repeat that?"

Flitwick's eyes were gentler than he had ever seen them, his voice no longer squeaky but low and pained, and that, more than anything, brought realization crashing down even before Flitwick spoke again.

"Your father was killed this morning. I'm so sorry, Mr Corner. I wish I could tell you more."

"Terry!" he managed to gasp as his mind reeled. "I've got to talk to Terry – please…"

The spear of need for his best friend tore through him with an almost physical agony. Terry should have been with him now, steadying him as the world shattered. Without his other half he didn't know how to speak, to think, to function, to **live**...

"Terry!" he gasped again, and then his voice broke, and he began chanting the name like a mantra. Repeating the name of his best friend over and over somehow helped him to hang on to the barest thread of sanity, but he was falling fast, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold back the bursting dam.

Flitwick's voice came again, kind but firm. "I'm sorry, Mr. Corner. You are to speak to no one."

_NO!!!!!_Now the agony was physical; the dam broke, shattering into pieces as keening sobs tore from his throat and the thin thread of control broke as he sank to the cold flagstones of the castle floor.

"Tell him what's happened! Please!" The words ripped harshly from a well of grief too deep to measure, too much to feel.

"I cannot."

"Why??"

Flitwick sighed. "The Aurors are conducting a full-scale investigation. It's best that we keep these things contained."

The air had to have vanished from the room. That was the only possible explanation for the tightening in his chest as his breathing came in harsh gasps.

_They suspect us…No. NO!!!_

Flitwick broke through his reverie. "Into the Floo, Mr Corner. Your things will be sent after you."

Mike stepped numbly into the fireplace, all emotion gone now. He intended to beg Flitwick once more to deliver a message to Terry, but before he could open his mouth, his world went up in a flash of green flames.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is Part 1 of what will, in the end, be a three-chapter arc. This story explores the circumstances surrounding the death of Michael Corner's father as laid out by the author of _Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness _in what amounts to hours of character discussion and exploration_. _While it can stand alone, you will enjoy and understand the relationship between the two central characters much better by reading the aforementioned novel and the many outtakes starring these characters by the original author. What I have created here is but a pale imitation of the rich, vibrant and incredibly close friendship Thanfiction's Michael and Terry share, and the characters themselves just poor shadows of two young men - boys, really - facing unfathomable circumstances. My plot bunny is currently huddling in the rear corner of his hutch snarling at me and refusing any and all bribes. I suppose he is paying me back for ignoring him for over three months. Next chapter should, hopefully, be up a week from today, by which time Plot Bunny will have been wrestled into submission. Feedback is, of course, much appreciated.


End file.
